


Flowers for Another Grave

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Drabble, Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder by the book. Again.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Another Grave

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland was to write a drabble of 100 words. The last of my unposted Castleland fics.

As soon as she sees the body, Detective Helen Perkins is optimistic. She'd been hoping for a chance to prove herself to Captain Gates; to prove herself worthy of a permanent position on the Twelfth Precinct's homicide squad instead of just a temporary assignment while their lead detective is out on maternity leave.

She twirls around to face Detectives Ryan and Esposito. "I recognize this! The body covered in flowers, sunflowers on her eyes! I've read this book!" 

"Yeah, us too," Esposito agrees, to her disappointment. "You should come with us. We know someone who can probably help with this."


End file.
